


Welcome to the Side-Show!

by taternots



Series: The V4 Side-Show [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, I put at least two ocs in so whoop, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, This is my first time writing asnkjksd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taternots/pseuds/taternots
Summary: Logan Naegi wakes up in an empty classroom of Hope's Peak Academy, from there he meets fourteen other students who also call themselves Ultimates. Logan feels like he's been here before but he cannot pinpoint when. The new headmaster worries most of the class but Logan is more concerned on where Makoto is. Class 98 is about to start their new killing school life. A new season is about to begin.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The V4 Side-Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. New and Familiar Beginnings

Logan groaned, he looked around. _Where was he?_ He doesn’t know. He looked like to be inside of a classroom with a horrible taste in wallpaper, with metal plates were boarding up the windows of the room. Cameras were pointed at him and the hands of the wall clock are missing.

He held his head, had he been here before? If so, why was he asleep on a desk? Too many questions, not a lot of answers. He slowly got up, accidentally dropping a paper that had been under his arms when he woke up. Had that paper always been there? Logan doesn’t know.

 _“Hey there new kid!”_ the words were written in bright red crayon. _“The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.”_ Beside it was a drawing of a bear, half white and half black, with a creepy grin on its left side. Logan scrunched up his nose, who drew this? And why did they leave this note here? This getting too weird. The note mentioned that the next semester was about to start and that this school would be his world. So he was…in a school? Was this Hope’s Peak Academy? If so then Dad’s school introduction was…odd. Would someone as hopeful as he kidnap students and let them be trapped in the school? And Logan was his son. Surely something was wrong here.

Logan shook his head. You can’t get any more evidence by just standing around, something that his mother always told him. She was a detective and taught Logan everything he needed to know about investigations and cases. He should put them to good use. He shakenly got off the chair and desk and trotted his way to the door, sliding it and peeking at the hallway. Why are the lights so…colorful? Are they neon? “Was this school always so…quirky?” Logan muttered as he stepped outside, feeling nauseous as he took in the new surroundings.

Despite not knowing the layout of the school, Logan found himself walking towards the entrance hall. It just felt natural to him, as if he’d been here before…or if he’d seen it. He’s really unsure, too many questions, not enough answers. When he got there, eyes were on him. Fourteen pairs of eyes were on Logan and that got him even more nervous. Father wouldn’t like that he was late, but Dad would appreciate the opportunity to talk.

“Hello…my name is Logan Naegi, the Ultimate Teacher. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Logan met all fourteen students. Strangely, they were all super friendly to Logan. The first to introduce to him were the Tanaka twins. Royal brothers who are descendants of the Nevermind family. Roman was the more friendly and approachable one, Logan deduced. He was the Ultimate Prince, although with such a fancy and pompous title, he tends to act playful and loud. And also rather obnoxious. His brother Remus was the more…how does he put it…? Weird? He stays quiet most of the time, when he isn’t, he’s either blabbering about his pets, the so called _“Double Doomsday Deities!”_ , or “things you wouldn’t like to hear” as Roman put it, shuddering as he did.

The next person he met was Patton Owada, the Ultimate Moral Compass. He was the friendliest student Logan met from the class. Although he does tend to be harsh whenever someone was ‘breaking a rule’. Logan thought that he was cute. One of the students Patton scolded was Janus Saihara, the Ultimate Entertainer. He was, and Logan quotes, “playing cards while doing introductions”. He and Janus found that amusing and sort of dumb. Janus was an interesting classmate, he fiddled with his gloves a lot under his cape and would constantly lie. He tended to giggle with _“Neeheehee!”_ and _“Nishishi!”_

While Patton was scolding Janus, Logan set off to know Virgil Hinata. He was very quiet and only talked to Logan when he asked questions. He seemed to change the topic when it came to his talent, Logan decided to name him the “Ultimate ???” for now.

The next people he met were Thomas Kuwata, the Ultimate Singer and Nico Asahina, the Ultimate Song Writer. They were close to each other. Like a couple, Logan thought. Nico would ramble about song lyrics he came up on the spot and Thomas would sing them perfectly. Very lovey dovey.

The actual couple he met next were Talyn Saionji, the Ultimate Makeup Artist and their partner Joan Momota, the Ultimate Script Writer. Both of them weren’t really interested in talking about their talents, they just shrugged it off and didn’t really consider it a talent. But they were both really nice to Logan. After a few observations of them from a far, it was clear that they and Thomas were really close friends. Had they met before this semester?

The last few people were different. He met up with Remy Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Thief and his cousin, Emile Fukawa, the Ultimate Therapist. Most the time he spent with them was talking to Emile, both were gushing about their parents. Logan’s being Makoto and Emile’s being Komaru. Remy was just tuning in and out their conversation. The final three were huddled in a corner together. Ethan Amami, who claimed he was a close friend of Janus, the Ultimate Acrobat, Anton Nidai, the Ultimate Critic and Morgan Fujisaki, who was Patton’s close friend and cousin, the Ultimate Hacker. Ethan and Morgan were chatting alongside each other while Anton was busy judging everyone’s outfits and personalities. (He called Logan bland and boring, which Logan semi-agreed on)

A loud ringing came on the speakers, _ding dong bing bong!_ And a silhouette of the same bear Logan saw on the makeshift pamphlet appeared on screen of a television set in the hall. _“Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check! One, two! This is a test of the school’s broadcast system!”_ Logan heard several mutters from the students. _”Is this thing even on? Can you even hear me?”_ Logan couldn’t pinpoint where exactly, but he felt like he’d heard a playful voice such as this before. _“Anyway, to all new students, please arrive at the gymnasium for the school’s opening ceremony! Upupupu! See you then!”_ The television switched off and showed the crest of the school. Hope’s Peak Academy. So this really is Hope’s Peak…then where was Dad? The gym would give Logan an answer, he assumed.

“So we have to go to the gym now? Great.” Remus stuck his tongue out. Roman gave him a nervous smile. “Well it can’t be that bad! Maybe he just wanted to round up the students?” He took his brother’s hand and pointed to the exit of the hall. “Come brother! To the gym we go!” The twins walked out along with Thomas, Talyn, Joan and Nico. “…Let’s go.” Virgil started to leave too, Janus not too long behind him. “Hey! Wait for me!” He whined, following the taller purple haired boy. Ethan, Morgan, Remy and Anton left after, Remy and Anton gossiping to one another. “Logan! Let’s go together!” Emile lit up, Patton was behind him looking the same. “Yes! We all should be in a group! Let us stick together so we may not be lost!” Patton was loud…but in a good way, like a counselor. Logan nodded. “I agree. I don’t see why not we cannot be grouped up together. Let’s go.” The last three boys left the entrance hall and headed to the gymnasium.

Once all of the students were gathered up in the gymnasium, they noticed the large metal plates, like the ones Logan had seen in the room he woke up in. “These plates are bigger than the ones we found in that classroom!” Patton exclaimed, Janus soon to follow with a shriek. “Y-You all woke up in a bolted classroom too?!” The rest of the students nodded too. “What kind of sick prank is this?” Virgil spat. “Oh I assure you this is no prank!” They all turned their heads to the podium where a bear with a black and white design popped out of. The same bear Logan recognized from the drawing.

“Upupupu! Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! You sixteen lovely students get to participate in an exciting new semester!” Sixteen? Logan could only count fourteen other students, including himself it would be fifteen. Who was the sixteenth final student? “Now! On to the rules and regulations, since I assume you used your time a while ago for introductions! Puhuhu!” the bear laughed. “H-Hold on! What’s going on here?! Who are you?” Remus asked. “Yeah! Where’s the headmaster?” Nico asked from the back. The bear started to laugh again. “Oh how silly me! I forgot to introduce myself!” The bear hopped off the podium and onto the stage. “I am Monokuma! Your _better_ and returned headmaster!” Monokuma cackled. “Oh my! What do we have here!” He looked around at the confused and shocked faces of the class. “Confusion? Worry not! I, Monokuma, _will not_ explain!” He cackled once more. “I’m here to give you regulations not backstories! Now then! Direct your attention to the e-handbook hidden in your pocket!” Logan took out a small tablet that opened to display his name in bright blue, _Logan Naegi._ “This handbook contains all the rules and regulations you must follow! Break one and your new life here will end early!!” Monokuma yelled, feeling agitated.

Logan tapped the tablet, reading carefully the rules and regulations of the school. _Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._ Kill a fellow student? That’s absurd…Janus must’ve caught that too. “Hey bear! What’s rule six about? Killing a fellow student? Becoming the blackened? What kind of sick fucking game is this?”

Monokuma looked over at Janus and cackled. “I must’ve forgot! This semester is the brand new start of your killing school life!” Several gasps were heard from the crowd, but Monokuma kept talking. “A killing school life? What’s that you might ask? Oh I might just explain _this one_ to you! Ahahaha!”

“You and the other fifteen students among you will participate in a killing game of a lifetime! Oh you’ll be in utter despair for sure! Puhuhu.” He jumped off the stage. “And to participate in this game you must! I don’t want to hear any willy nilly from any of you that you don’t want to join!” He started walked around the gym, passing by the students and admiring their shocked and disgusted faces. “If you don’t join, fine! Stay in this damned school forever! It’s not like you got any other choice anyway, puhuhu!” “You’ll be in this school until the day you die! Whether by natural circumstances or by your own foolish doing!”

“But why would we kill each other in a game nobody would want to play?!” Patton looked terrified, Logan held back a sympathetic frown. That got the bear to smile. “Why to get out of course! Kill someone and you graduate! Get out of this place! Be free and be successful in life as your fellow students suffer!” Monokuma bounced back to the podium. “Murder to get out of the school! It’s as simple as that! Stab with a knife! Drown ‘em! Electrify them! Bzzt Bzzt! Poison gas! I don’t care what you do! Murder is murder!” He exaggerated, throwing his hands up.

“I don’t want to kill anyone here…Especially for the sake of getting out…” Ethan whimpered, Morgan patted his back. “I agree. I don’t think anyone would be foolish to kill one another.” Everyone else started agreeing with each other. Monokuma let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh well! You may not be swayed now, you will later, puhuhu! Toodles!” He then bounced off the podium and disappeared. Silence fell over everyone for a few minutes. Patton was one of the first few to speak.

“Listen up everyone! I get that we are all freaking out at the moment but we must remain calm and civil!” He looked at everyone to get a good look at them. “Remy! You’re a thief right? Could you check around if there’s an escape route somewhere?” Remy shrugged. “Sure thing glasses.” He flipped his shades up and looked over at the Ultimate Acrobat. “Hey patches! Come with me.” Ethan squeaked and nodded. “O-Okay!” Soon everyone started to group together to explore the school.

The first group had Remy, Ethan, Remus, Joan and Anton, the second group had Logan, Emile, Virgil, Roman and Janus, and the third group had Talyn, Thomas, Nico, Patton and Morgan. The first group sought out to find all possible escape routes, the second was sent to gather intel of the school and the third went to find help.

“We should start looking at the entrance hall.” Emile suggested. “We can work there and try to find useful information!” He clapped. Janus put his hands behind his head. “Sure, can I be carried? My feet hurt.” He whined. Virgil snickered. “Tiny feet feelin’ sore already? And here I thought Prince Pompous would be first to complain.” Roman gasped and pointed a finger at Virgil’s chest. “Do you really think I’m _that_ whiny?” Virgil seemed unfazed and simply smiled. “Well what else do princes do?” “You son of a-“

Emile quickly leaped in between them. “Okay! No more fighting! Both of you! Let’s get together, okay?” Janus giggled, “Neeheehee! Yeah let’s get together, lovebirds!” He cackled. Roman and Virgil flushed. They both grumbled and stepped away from each other. “Let’s go.” Virgil huffed.

Logan found themselves searching the Dining Hall, making note that the food supply is plenty and can last them at least a week before refills. Virgil and Roman, who call each other _emo_ and _princey_ , continued to bicker while Janus giggles beside them. Emile gave up on separating the two and searched the kitchen. They passed the third group a little while ago, Logan hearing that Patton suggested his group that everyone should eat breakfast all together in the Dining Hall tomorrow morning. It wasn’t a bad idea, it’s just that everyone ignored his comment sadly.

Thirty minutes later, everyone met up in the dining hall and shared all their findings about the first floor of the school. Janus piped up that the other floors weren’t accessible and that almost everything was tightly sealed. Remy nodded in confirmation, no one in his group were able to break through the plates and have found any exit points. (Nico exclaimed, _“We’re trapped in here!”_ ) Patton pitched in his idea of everyone meeting in the Dining Hall every morning and this time everyone agreed. Joan added to that and said everyone should be in their dorms at nighttime to prevent any midnight murders. Everyone started to pitch in their ideas and findings. They must’ve been so invested that the televisions switched on again and the same sound they heard earlier rang through the speakers.

_Ding dong! Bing bong!_

_“Ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.”_ Monokuma stated from the television holding a margarita glass. _“As such is officially nighttime.”_ Logan can hear a few being uncomfortable at the voice. _”Soon the doors of the dining hall will be locked and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.” “Okay then…sweet dreams, everyone! Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…!”_ The televisions then shut off and went back to showing the school’s crest.

Patton, being the most responsible of them in the group, clasped his hands and stated loudly. ”I propose we all should head to bed in the dormitories now! Everyone should stay in and sleep well!” He turned to his cousin and nodded at him. Morgan softly nodded back and they both headed out the hall together, the Tanaka twins following them and the hall started getting empty.

Logan headed over to his dorm, he looked at the name plate that had an illustration of him. _Logan Naegi_. He softly smiled at his name, he remembered his dad telling him that they were supposed to use the Togami name but father insisted they use Naegi instead. Mother also agreed because she wanted Logan to make proud of the Kirigiri and Togami name through the Naegi name. He twisted the knob and looked around his room, a rose pink wallpaper surrounded his room and had navy blue tiles complimenting it. He had a baby blue sheet covering his white mattress on top of his bed. Logan shuffled inside and closed the door.

Tired, Logan laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He started to recollect everything that had happened so far on his first day. He met fourteen different ultimates, for Virgil he wasn’t quite sure just yet but he might ask him soon. Monokuma telling them that they have to _kill_ to _graduate_ … Almost everyone was still scared by that, they were still caught up in the moment to say. But Logan was more focused on Monokuma himself. Why was he in charge? He called himself _the better and returned headmaster_. Better? Is he comparing himself to dad then? Dad was supposed to be Hope’s Peak Academy’s current headmaster. Logan knew this. So why was Monokuma here? What did he mean by returned? Was he headmaster before and then dad took over? If so good for dad but why…?

Logan had too many questions and so little answers. He let out a small yawn and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day.


	2. Motivation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and the others find no new discoveries from the first floor, but Monokuma gives them a motivation to do so

The ringing of the school’s bell is what Logan was greeted with the next morning as he exited out of his dream. The morning announcement made by Monokuma was playing on the television as Logan yawned and stretched, getting ready to meet up with his classmates in the dining hall. They all collectively agreed to continue their investigations today and Logan was interested in finding more data on the school.

Logan entered the dining hall with a small smile, he was greeted by Patton who was near the entrance. “Hey Logan! Did you sleep well?” Patton grinned, Logan lightly blushed at the brightness. “I did, thank you Patton…” He gave him a timid smile as Patton closed the doors. “That’s everyone! I saved you a seat next to Remy and Virgil, make yourself comfortable as Nico and Remus finish preparing our meal!” Logan and Patton set off to their respective seats and Logan could hear the near chatter of Remy and his cousin. Logan decided to make talk with Virgil, seeing how intriguing the boy is.

“Hello Virgil, are you alright if we group again today?” Virgil looked over at Logan, his violet bangs covering his bored and vivid red eyes. It was kind of scary. “Yeah sure thing Lo.” He chuckled. Virgil swept his bangs to the side, we continued to talk as Nico and Remus set our meals on the table. Everyone was happily eating and conversing to one another.

After an hour, everyone started to get back in their investigation groups. Logan approached his group who was standing next to the AV room, waiting for him. “Late again, Naegi? My my! Nishishi!” Janus giggled with his hands behind his head. Logan rolled his eyes, “I just finished up, Saihara.” He scoffed in return, pouting and putting his hands down. “You’re no fun, you egg!” Logan didn’t know whether that was an insult or a joke. Janus pulled on Emile’s ear and dragged him along. “You’re talking with me, glasses.” Emile followed along with several mutters of “ow.” Who should Logan spend time with? Virgil might be a good option. Logan tapped his shoulder and Virgil greeted him with a small smile. “Hey Lo, you wanna look around?” Logan and Virgil spent most of the day looking around the school, they didn’t find anything new but they managed to talk about a lot. Logan and Virgil grew a little closer today.

Everyone went back in the dining hall, all seemed disappointed that nothing new was found. Patton sighed and stood from his seat, hands on the table. “So…did anyone find anything new?” He sounded detached and disappointed. Logan couldn’t blame him, everyone else felt hopeless and there was nothing they could do. A silent minute passed and Patton sighed again. “That’s alright everyone, we can try again tomorrow.” “But there’s nothing else to find…what else can we do?” Morgan quietly piped up. Janus quietly gigged. “Nishishishi. Then we’ll adapt, there’s nothing else we can do but live here. Besides, what can that stupid bear do?” As if on cue, the television turned on and Monokuma was there once again.

“What I’ll do next, Saihara?” Janus seemed to pale at that. “Ask you dummies to go to the gym of course! I’ve got a very special surprise for you all! Puhuhu! Please arrive at your earliest convenience.” The television shut off and everyone looked at each other with fear. “M-Maybe it’s a nice surprise?” Morgan squeaked out. “Can it Fuji, I doubt it.” Janus hissed at the shy boy. Morgan cowered at that. “Hey! At least be a little nice, Jan!” Roman huffed. Janus rolled his eyes and waved his hand off. “Whatever, Princeton. I’m leaving.” He left without another word. Roman was going to start a fight with him but Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not worth it, let’s just go.” Roman’s shoulders relaxed and nodded. They started to leave together with Remus trailing behind. Everyone else started to leave too.

Once everyone was gathered in the gym, Logan noticed their discomfort. Although Janus seemed more annoyed than scared, “Hey dipshit! We’re here, where’s that surprise you promised?” “Riiiiiiiight here!” Just then Monokuma jumped from beneath the podium, throwing VHS tapes at everyone. Logan got hit on the head with a hard _bonk!_ He shook his head and picked it up. _What luck…_ He thought to himself, looking at the name of the tape he gasped softly. _Logan Naegi, the Ultimate Teacher_.

“Just what are these?” Remus looked his own tape, _Remus Tanaka, the Ultimate Duke_. “Why it’s your motivational videos!” Monokuma shrilled. “I’ve been getting bored and said you know what? The game should begin this early!” Nico piped up from the back, saying that it’s only been a day but Monokuma continued. “Please make way to the AV room if you wish to watch them! I can’t blame you for the excitement! Puhuhu!” And with that giggle, Monokuma left the gym, leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence once more.

“A motive…interesting, he must really want us to participate in this strange game.” Anton commented, pocketing his tape. “To hell with that bullshit! I’m not gonna kill for crap!” Remy hissed and threw his tape on the floor. It didn’t break surprisingly. “W-Well we could at least watch it! M-Maybe it isn’t that bad!” Thomas cut through the tension, he seemed nervous. “Yeah! Don’t judge a book by its cover!” Emile backed him up. Everyone eventually agreed to watch the tapes together despite being wary of one another. Logan opened the door of the AV room and sat down next to Patton who was fiddling with his wrapped hoodie sleeve. “Are you okay, Patton?” Logan furrowed his brows, he hated seeing someone like him sad. Patton simply nodded and put his headphones on. “Mhm. Let’s just watch these tapes.” He sounded so deflated but there was nothing Logan could do about it as Patton inserted his tape in. Logan took in a deep breath and put his headphones on. He placed the tape in and pressed play.

The small screen opened up to a black area. Logan couldn’t make out of it much. Monokuma’s voice was heard through the speakers of the headphones. _“Logan Naegi, the Ultimate Teacher. A boy who had such aspiring parents, so much hope filled within them! Wanting to be like his parents, he studied and studied until he was good enough for his parents. Oh but one of them he wanted to please more than anyone else! The stubborn business man Byakuya Togami!”_ Logan could hear Monokuma’s cackling. _“Aside from that parent, his other two were very easy to see his hardwork! The world famous detective, Kyoko Kirigiri and the Ultimate Hope, himself! Makoto Naegi!!”_

The screen flickered and showed Logan’s living room. Covered in pristine white walls and shelves filled with books and a sleek black tiled floor, with their screen door just behind the couch. The black couch with white pillows was full as his parents were sitting on it. They were…okay and happy. Logan heard himself sigh in relief. Dad’s face beamed as he spoke. _“Hey Logan! We’re glad you got in Hope’s Peak, although I wouldn’t be too surprised.”_ he laughed nervously, Logan could’ve sworn he saw and heard father chuckle. _“It wasn’t really much of a surprise since you’re one of the best teachers out there for your age and that Makoto-”_ Kyoko’s words were cut off but she resumed _. “…We are indeed proud of you.”_ Mother hummed, she gave the camera a small smile. _“Just don’t taint the Naegi name, I already have the Togami name end with me and I do not want the same for you.”_ Father pushed his glasses up and huffed. He wasn’t much of a smiler but Logan noted his poorly hid grin. For a second, Logan noticed mother’s smile flicker, was her smile forced? His dad spoke up again, _“We are really proud of you, Logan! Hopefully you’ll come back once this sea-”_ Makoto’s words were cut off as the screen flickered again.

This time much longer with a buzzing static. Monokuma started speaking. _“Oh how happy they are! Seeing their son entered in Hope’s Peak Academy! Would be a shame if something…happened!”_ Monokuma cackled again and the screen flickered to a tattered living room. Mother, father nor dad was in it. Their couch was ripped up and the books Logan spent his time reading were scattered on the floor, torn up in shreds. The screen door had its glass broken and the sky was a bloody red. Logan was scared to say the least. _“Gone from his life what would Logan do? Find out after graduation! Puhuhu!”_ The screen shut off and Logan was left in darkness.

What happened to his parents? Were they okay? What did Monokuma do? Logan couldn’t breathe, he didn’t notice that he was already crying. Covering his mouth and breathing heavily as his tears poured out. Did his parents…? It seemed everyone else had the same reaction but Logan noticed the only one having an actual episode was Virgil, who was hitting the screen that didn’t have a single scratch on it, while lashing out at it with tears. Patton was beside him and was struggling to breathe. His eyes were glued on the screen that was still on and Logan noticed his eyes were scared as the light emanating from the screen turned pink…which slowly faded to a black.

Patton shakenly put his headphones down and was refusing himself to cry. His eyes were still at the screen. Logan was going to place his hand on his shoulder but Patton grabbed it with an unknown strength. “Don’t.” He said with a cold voice and let go of Logan’s hand. Logan flinched and pulled away, nodding. Patton stood up and left the room, Emile trailing him far behind to attempt to comfort him.

Remus had to restrain Virgil from punching the other monitors, Roman was busy calming him down. “Virgil! Calm down! The videos couldn’t have been that bad!” He was trying but Roman was also uncomfortable. Virgil managed to wriggle his way out of Remus’ arms and backed Roman against the wall with fierce red eyes. “Couldn’t have been bad?! I watched my fucking family…” He trailed off with a sob. “Mom, dad, pop…I…They…” Virgil moved away from Roman and ignored everyone as he left the room. Logan could’ve sworn he saw a glimpse of pink from his eyes as he left.

Everyone stayed silent for a solid minute before Anton broke it. “So…what was in your videos?” He kept his voice low, almost everyone seemed upset by the tapes. Nobody spoke up so Anton sighed and broke the silence yet again. “You know what? I bet it wasn’t that traumatizing so I’ll shut up about it now.” He pulled his scarf up and left while holding Ethan’s hand, the other boy was flustered and confused but was on the verge of tears. “Come on, let’s go.” Roman told everyone it was best to leave, considering their mental states weren’t alright. Logan left the room first to find Patton. Despite leaving, everyone shared the same negative emotions and one key thought in mind. This wasn’t a school of hope.

Logan first checked the dorms to see if Patton was in his but he received no response when he knocked several times. Logan decided to ask around but that idea was immediately shot down when he asked Virgil anything and that lead to Logan being dropkicked to the floor. His next move was to search the school, which was easy considering the first floor was the only thing open to them. He checked the library, where he would spend his free time but now’s not the time to read. He also noted the closed archive.

He then checked the locker rooms, (only the boys, he found out yesterday that you’ll get shot if you ever go into the opposite sex locker room, provided that Rule #7 also comes into play) but Patton wasn’t in them either. Logan chose to ignore Anton and Ethan doing squats together. But he did notice the amount of locker rooms near the pool. There were three, one for girls, one for boys and another for anyone who chose not to be within the binary genders. Logan didn’t know why there was one for girls if most of the students in this class were boys. Maybe it was from last year.

Logan went to the different classrooms, the first two he had no luck but the third one he found Patton drawing on the blackboard. Patton was standing up straight as his left arm was drawing a man with short spiky hair, he was grinning next to a fully drawn man with a strange hairstyle and big muscles. Logan admired his skills but Patton was upset so he knocked lightly on the doorway to announce his presence. Logan heard the chalk snap and Patton’s arm froze in place. He nervously gulped and went over to him. “Patton…?” And that lead to Logan getting dropkicked for the second time in the same hour.

Logan Naegi found himself on the floor, being pinned by Patton Owada. This Patton was different, he had cold lavender eyes and there was no hope inside them anymore. There was only an emotion Logan couldn’t place down on. He looked at Logan harshly and spoke in a low but smooth voice. “Don’t Naegi. Or you’ll know what’s good for you.” Logan didn’t know if he should act scared or gay. He pushed both of those feelings aside and tried acting confident. “And what’s that? Just tell me what’s wrong-” Patton pulled out a sharpened pencil and stabbed the floor next to Logan. “There is nothing wrong with me and I think you should just leave it alone.” He snapped. Logan felt his soul leave his body.

Patton stepped away from Logan and didn’t even bother pulling him up. He got the eraser and wiped the faces of both of the men he drew. He started erasing his blackboard art while ignoring Logan’s groan as he pulled himself up. “Hey…if you want to talk, I’ll just be…in my dorm.” Logan offered but he could tell Patton was purposely avoiding him. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and started to shuffle, signaling Patton that he was about to leave. Logan was about to step out of the classroom when Patton spoke up again. “I saw my dads die.”

Logan spun around in disbelief. “What?” Patton set the eraser down and sat on one of the front desk chairs, he gestured to the one beside him and Logan followed. He tried to get another good look at Patton’s eyes but he was avoiding his gaze. “Some context and backstory about them would be good…” He sighed. “My dad is a biker gang leader, he used to be in charge for most of them and the main _Crazy Diamonds_ but they quit so he had to start a new one…” Patton fiddled with his hoodie. “At first Papa didn’t like the idea but now he’s the second in command…” He let out an empty chuckle. “They called themselves the…the…” Patton scrunched up his nose. “…Sorry I can’t remember haha…” He chuckled while wiping his eyes. “But they told me that I’d be the next leader…which honestly…” He sniffled and looked at Logan with a sad smile. This Patton looked broken, he had warm eyes but they still held that unknown emotion. “…I-It scares me Logan, I-I’m not good enough to be a leader, hell it’s not even my talent.” He smiled while looking at his hands. Logan didn’t notice at first but they had faint scars even though they looked soft. “But they continued to encourage me, telling me I can do it…to make my name proud…” He looked back at Logan who returned a smile back.

Patton continued, “My papa had the same talent as me…as a moral compass, someone everyone should listen and look up to…” He fiddled with the sleeves again. “He told me during his high school days here at Hope’s Peak that not everyone listened to him and that hurt him…a lot.” Logan patted his back for reassurance, Patton always seemed dejected when nobody heard him talk. “He trusted me I could do better than him…Well, here we are day two…no way out and everyone is still in a pretty bad mood.” He sighed and leaned on Logan’s shoulder. “I tried…” Logan bit his lip but he cut in. “You did. But that doesn’t mean you can’t stop trying.” Patton looked up at him, confused. “I have a father that wants me to be perfect, I can’t blame him since my parents are all hopeful…” Logan looked at the ceiling. “So I kept trying, and eventually I discovered my talent, teaching. And that got me here at Hope’s Peak.” He looked back down to Patton who wore a genuine smile. Logan chuckled a bit. “You’re here too, and you should be proud of that. To be in a school where only the prestigious may enter? You’re lucky too.”

Patton laughed. “Thank you for that…” He wiped his eyes again and hummed. “If you’re still willing to listen, I can talk about my video…” Logan noticed that his smile fell off but was quickly put up again. “I am willing, I just don’t think you would like to talk about it so how about we continue this another day?” He offered and Patton looked relieved. “I…Thank you again. It’s just that the video was traumatizing to say the least.” “No kidding.” Logan remembered the transition of his smiling parents and the empty living room.

“How long are you two going to yammer?!” Monokuma jumped in front of them, causing Logan to squeal. “What are you doing here?!” He shrieked, face turning red. Patton was stifling his giggle fit. “Why I was just listening in on your conversation! And my my, Owada how…dominant of you a while ago!” The bear huffed and Patton reddened. “I would’ve thought Naegi here would start screaming!” Logan felt like he was in a sauna, sweating and face red. “Get out!” Monokuma jumped back at him. “No, why don’t you two get out! My beautiful nighttime announcement came on a few minutes ago and neither of you two noticed! Now scram!” He pushed them out of their chairs and onto the hallway floor just outside of the classroom. Logan pulled Patton up and cleared his throat. “May I escort you to the…dorms?” Patton laughed and nodded. They both headed to their respective dorms and bid each other goodnight.

The morning announcement was what Logan awoke to again the next day. Aside from that, Janus was right next to his bed, staring at him. “Morning sleepyhead.” Janus smiled smugly as Logan yelped and fell off his bed, dragging the covers along with him. “Janus how did you get in my room?!” Janus checked his nails and sat on his bed. “Monokuma let me in cause I lied about you ignoring his announcements.” Monokuma jumped beside Logan, causing the poor boy to scream again. “You lied?! My my Saihara, you really had me fooled!” Logan threw his blanket at Janus. “What’s the lie there? I do ignore your announcements.” He glared at the bear who gasped and feigned offense. “Naegi you too? Oh my poor stuffed heart!” He was quick to change attitude however. “I don’t even have one! Now get to the dining hall! Owada has been bugging me about you! Move you pussies!”

After being dragged by the ear by Monokuma to the dining hall, Patton rushed over to Logan who was annoyed. “Oh Logan good you made it!” “Wow thanks, Patt…” Janus grumbled while massaging his swollen ear, leaving Logan and Patton alone to go bug Roman. Logan chuckled, “I slept in again, apologies.” Patton grinned. “Well that’s alright! We’re still waiting for Thomas, but it looks like they got it covered.” A very tired but giggly Thomas was being carried by Nico while Joan and Talyn chat with him. Thomas waved at Logan who waved back. “Let’s go eat!” Patton took Logan’s hand and led him to his seat.

Everyone finished up breakfast and Logan thought about who he should spend time with today. He promised Patton he’d talk with him today so he went over to Patton who just waved goodbye to his cousin. “I’ve got to go now, Mir. See you!” Morgan waved bye shyly to Logan and Patton and ran off to Ethan. Patton held his hand and smiled at Logan. “We can walk around the school if you want, we can also investigate while we’re at it.” Logan agreed. Patton and Logan spent most of the day talking about their talents and parents. Logan and Patton grew closer today.

Patton sat back on the chair. “That was fun, Lo! Hope we can talk again soon!” Logan thought about giving him a gift but he didn’t have anything on him for now. “It was a pleasant talk, Patton.” Logan gave him a small smile and a nod and left the library. He still had some time left so maybe he can talk to another person.

He found Nico near the end of the hall and decided to talk to him. “Oh hey Logan! Do you want to hang out?” Logan chose to spend time with Nico. Logan and Nico spent the rest of the day talking about their favorite type of music and song lyrics. Logan and Nico grew closer today. Nico laughed. “I enjoyed today, Logan. Your music taste isn’t that bad.” Logan thought about giving him a gift but he didn’t have anything on him for now. “I don’t listen to music that much but I’ll listen to your suggestions soon.” Nico waved bye to him and Logan headed to his dorm, when the nighttime announcement played. Logan locked his door and flopped on his bed, tired but happy with today. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Logan expected to be awoken once again by the morning announcement but no, this sound was different.

_Ding dong dong ding!_

_A body has been discovered!_

At that moment, Logan found out what emotion Patton was feeling a few days ago.

**Despair.**

And he wasn’t ready to give into it much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing so much but I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm still drawing their character designs so I'm excited to reveal those  
> I also might animate executions and BDAs if I have time^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of mine, Danganronpa x Sanders Sides AU (which I call the Side Show AU) and it was a little project I started a month ago just for funsies.  
> I suck at writing so updates will be really slow,,  
> I also added two ocs of mine in the student roster but dont worry I won't be writing much about them from time to time.  
> The characters may be OOC from time to time so sorry in advance-  
> (I'm also fairly new to AO3 so I might not know a bunch)^^


End file.
